


Happy Pride Baby!

by Sabrielandacesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM!Sam Winchester, Gabe also likes the gaytm, Gabe is Pan, Happy pride month, I don't want to spoil it that much so no tags, Lots of sexualities, M/M, Mentions of Death, Nothing triggering though, Trans!Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielandacesam/pseuds/Sabrielandacesam
Summary: Gabriel wants to celebrate pride in the best of ways





	Happy Pride Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments on what you think!

Sam was a little bit weirded out. He came home from the store to an empty bunker. Dean and Cas were already out of the bunker with Jack and Mary, but Gabriel was here when Sam left. Now there was no sign of the archangel. 

 

“Hello?” Sam yelled out into the bunker putting the bags down on the war room table. “Gabriel? This isn’t funny. I brought you your candy! It’s umm a mixed bag of chocolates.” Sam gets no response. 

 

_ God dammit. I’m gonna murder him.  _

 

Sam picks up the bags and walks towards the kitchen. He puts everything away. He then starts to head for his bedroom. Opening the door and flipping on the light he is greeted with a startling sight. Gabriel covered head to toe in the Pan flag colors.

 

“Happy Pride baby!” Gabriel was grinning from cheek to cheek. “Now we need to get you into the spirit!” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam was suddenly wearing different clothes. Very similar to what he was wearing before but all different colors. 

 

His flannel was now the same color as the asexual flag. His jeans were pink, blue, and white. Sam recognized that one as the Trans flag. And his converse were now entirely rainbow with black laces. 

 

“Really?” Sam chuckled. “You sent me all the way out to get you candy for this?” 

 

“Come on Samoose!” Gabriel whined. “Are you telling me you don’t like it?” 

 

“No, I do like it. I just don’t see the point of me going all the way to town for candy.” 

 

“I needed to get you out of the bunker.” 

 

“You were able to snap these clothes onto me.” 

 

“Nah babe there's more than that,” Gabe said with a sly smirk. “Come on sammich.” Gabriel skips out of the room and down the hall. 

 

Sam sighs but turns to follow this archangel boyfriend. Walking into the main room he is greeted by an absolute monstrosity. Sam’s jaw physically dropped. Every inch of empty wall space was covered in rainbow paint. All of the tables were Pan colored. The railing leading down from the front door was covered in little flags of the LGBT community. The further Sam walked into the room the more he noticed. Wherever he walked there would be shoeprints colored in what Sam identified with. 

 

“Holy fuck.” It was the only words Sam could come up with. 

“Yeah. Now you see why I needed you to leave the bunker.” 

 

“Gabriel this is awesome, but it’s super ugly.” 

 

Gabe started laughing. “Yeah, I know Sammy. I think I went a bit overboard don’t you think.” 

 

“Overboard might be a bit of an understatement.”

 

Gabriel simply snaps again and all of the decorations are gone. Except for the footprints. 

 

Sam gives Gabriel a look.

 

“No need to give me the bitchface #31. The footprints were hard as fuck to perfect. I’m not giving them up that easily.” Gabriel is quick to defend himself. 

 

“I didn’t say anything, and did you seriously give my “Bitch faces”  a name?” Sam responds adding air quotes around the “bitch face.” 

 

“To be fair Sammy I didn’t name them. Your bro did.” 

 

“That’s not all that surprising.” Sam shrugs. 

 

Gabriel opens his mouth to respond but all that comes out is beeping. The beeping gets louder and louder. 

 

The bunker and Gabriel disappear and Sam is in his room. His alarm clock going off. Causing the beeping noise in his dream. 

 

_ Dream! No no no please don’t be a dream.  _

 

Sam races out of his bed and into the main room. There are no footprints following him. Sam’s breath catches in his throat and he feels a sob rising. 

 

_ Gabriel is dead.  _

 

Gabriel died before they managed to cross back into their world. Sacrificed himself so Sam could escape. Tears are falling now. The events of the past couple of weeks hitting Sam hard. Before Sam can stop himself he is sliding onto the floor silently crying. Crying for Gabriel, for Dean who was possessed by Michael, for Jack’s loss of grace. For everything. There are arms circling him. 

 

“It’s ok Sam.”  Cas’s voice tries to comfort him. “We will get them both back.” Sam shoves himself into Castiel’s arms. His silent crying becomes full out sobs. Sam can vaguely hear Cas talking to someone. Then a second set of arms are there. 

 

“Sam I am so sorry.” This time it’s Rowena. “I wish I was there. Maybe I could’ve done something.” 

 

“We are going to get them back,” Sam repeats what Cas said. “Both of them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> psyche you thought it would be happy! Angst is good mother fuckers


End file.
